Untitled
by Teutonic Maple
Summary: Ianto dies, and Jack is there to meet him in the afterlife. Janto, AU, Yaoi, smut.


Death Is Not Emotionless -  
I originally wrote this story for a friend, using different characters, then decided that I needed cheering up after re-watching CoE. Enjoy, and please review. Warnings: m/m smut, Janto, character death, weird spirituality, ooc-ness.  
-

12/11/2015

He had never expected his end to come so early in his life. It felt like he was floating in an inky oblivion, darkness swirling around him, causing his vision to blur. Or maybe that was the tears he just noticed slipping down his face. What had he, Ianto Jones, done to deserve to die so young? He was only 23, for crying out loud! He had only just barely begun to really live... His Tailor shop had just opened, he was crossing the street for more coffee, and then... the car.

As the darkness fully took over, he heard, on the very edge of his hearing, footsteps.

Death walked silently through his house, an hourglass clutched tightly in his hand.

Why did it have to come to this? That one person... Why couldn't it have been someone else who died that day? Why did it have to be HIM? The one person that he would never, in all his power be able to send to the other side... Not even for reasons of power, just for the explanation that everytime he would think of this person, his chest would clench, and his face would burn.

Jack thought back to his own death, so very long ago. Stray bullet, German plane, not the most heroic death for the gallant Captain Jack Harkness. he had expected darkness when he died, not the offer of immortality and a job. He had taken it, and lived on, ferrying other peoples souls to the other side.

He had watched this man for years, there wasn't really much else to do in his domain. Watching him grow, fall in love, have his heart broken. Make coffee that even looked orgasmic, sew beautiful clothing, open his own shop, cross the street to get more coffee beans then...

During his time watching, he had slowly but surely fallen in love with the man. He dreamt of holding him at night, keeping him safe and loving him how he deserved to be loved.  
-

Death walked through the darkness of oblivion, his steps solid, but with a slightly hurried (or even impatient?) tone to them. He saw his target floating up ahead, arms outstretched, and tears glistening on his face. Death reached out a hand, wiping the tears away. He poured all the power he could into the touch, hoping that it would be enough to keep Ianto in this world, with him. Even if it was only as friends, he could be happy again as long as he had the love of his life by his side. His hopes were confirmed as Ianto's body gained tangibility,his feet slowly sinking down until he stood on the metaphorical floor of this world.

Ianto looked up at the face of Death, expecting to see a skull or something just as grotesque. What he did not expect to see was the face of a handsome man, blue eyes twinkling, and clad in the clothing of a WW2 Airforce officer.

'Captain?'

'Yep, that's me! Captain Jack Harkness, also known as the Grim Reaper. But only for the last 70 odd years. And you would be Ianto Jones. Aged 23, makes heavenly coffee, and speaks with a beautiful Welsh accent. Believe me, your profile picture does nothing for you compared to the real thing. I was wondering if you wanted to stay in this middle section with me? It can get a bit lonely, and you seem like a nice person."

Ianto blushed profusely. He knew he was bi, but now that an impossibly handsome man was outright flirting with him, he didn't know what to do. Never mind that he knew he was dead, he was getting a chance to live again. And if this man had a coffee machine, it would be even better. His fingers were already itching to get to work on patching up the great coat he wore, wanting to patch the seams, put it back to its original state.

'I'll stay. As long as get my hands on your coat. It badly needs to be patched.'

'Well, come on then. Back to my house. It's a bit of a mess, but the coffee machine works.'

Ianto took the offered hand, and grinned as he realised that a bag of coffee beans were still nestled in his pocket.  
-

*Eight Months Later*

Ianto wandered through the silent hallways, a small pile of books held to his chest. He was infinitely gratefull that Jack had kept him in this middle realm. A few days after he had been taken back to this house, Jack had explained that It was now impossible for him to die, he would just wake up again if he came near to it. His appearance would stay the same, never aging. He couldn't even get sick.

But he had never explained why exactly he had decided to keep him here. Why no-one else had been chosen.

The sound of footsteps broke Ianto out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Jack standing in front of him, dressed in dress pants and a shirt, his braces left off for once. He looked much more casual than Ianto, who felt more comfortable in fitted black jeans and a deep red office shirt, black tie and waistcoat. The only similarity was that they were both bare foot.

'Huh. Red really is your colour, Ianto.'

The flirting had continued daily since Ianto had gotten here, but Ianto had never acted upon it. He always figured that Jack was just joking around, that he didn't actually have any interest in him. But, as much as he tried to ignore it, he had slowly but surely fallen in love with the Captain.

They stared at eachother for a moment longer, before Ianto took a step closer to Jack, his arms (still holding books) nearly touching Jacks chest. He could already feel the heat radiating off of him. Looking up, his blue eyes met Jacks, and he asked.

'Why? Why did you bring me here?'

Jack looked down guiltily at Ianto before moving his hands to hold the smallers head still, fingers splayed across cheeks as he whispered.

'Because I watched you for so long, and couldn't hold it in any longer.'

Their lips touched, only for a fraction of a second, before Jack pulled back, regretting his actions. He didn't expect to hear books clattering to the floor before lean arms wrapped around his neck and lips pressed with force against his own He stopped, shocked for a moment, until he wrapped his arms around Iantos body and kissed back with vigour.

Jack licked Iantos lips, asking for entrance. He complied, his own tongue joining a battle for dominance that he swiftly let Jack win. The heat of the kiss increased, Jack pulling his welshmans lithe body closer to his own. Ianto let out a small moan as the taller scooped him up, hands under his wrapped his legs around Jacks waist, breaking the kiss as their sensitive crotches rubbed together, creating a delicious friction.  
'Should...Should we move this to a bedroom?' Jack panted out.  
Ianto nodded, heat taking over his body. 'Please, Captain.'

They made it to the bedroom with only a few small mishaps(no-one had really liked that lamp anyway).

They fell onto the bed, Jack being carefull not to crush his lover, lips still feverishly working against eachother. Their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room.

Jack fumbled in the bed side table for something, a joyous glint in his eyes when he produced a bottle of lube. He quickly poured some onto his fingers, before carefully inserting one into Ianto. The smaller moaned as Jack inserted another finger into him, slowly scissoring, searching for that magic spot.  
'A-Ahhhnn! There!'  
Jack smirked as he complied, rubbing that small spot, distacting the younger as he inserted a third finger into him, stretching and rubbing until Ianto couldn't take it any longer.  
'Please! Just take me now' He managed to get out, before another lust filled groan spilt out of his juicy lips. Jack quickly put some more lube on his hand, slowly covering his dick with it. His movements got more slow and sensual as he realised that Ianto was watching his actions, slowly reaching down his body to touch himself. Jack stopped his actions, frownig slightly, and grabbed Iantos hands, pulling them up and pinning them above his head. Ianto struggled a little, and realising that he couldn't win, just settled for wrapping his legs around Jacks waist and pulling him in closer, until the head of the elders member rubbed at his puckered entrance. Jack pushed in slowly, groaning as the tight heat engulfed him. It felt so good... He waited until Ianto minutely nodded at him, before pulling out till just the head remained buried inside him before thrusting back in, hitting Iantos prostate head on, just by chance. The smaller moaned loudly, bucking his hips upwards and arching his back. They continued like this for a while, feeling the heat filling their bodies. Jack reached down and started pumping Ianto in time with his thrusts, bringing him to his orgasm. Jack came as Ianto tightened around him, filling him with his hot seed.

'I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I'll put you back in the human world, I feel so guilty, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that!'

'Jack!'

'I'll do it now! You can completely forget about this! I'm so sorry!'

'JACK!'

'I'm so sorry! Please, I'll do anything to make you forgive me!'

'God damn it Jack, I want to stay here with you! I love you!'

'...I was hoping that I would be the first person to say that.'

'Oh, get over here and kiss me!'

'Gladly'

18/5/2085

I spun around slowly. I had lived a good life, I was old and useless now, so I had welcomed death. I turned as I heard footsteps, looking toward the source.  
Death aprroached me, his black cloak swirling behind him. One hand wielded his scythe proudly,the other clutching... A hand. As my eyes properly focused on the sight, I realised that Death had the hand of a man clutched in his own. A deep red cloak mimicking Deaths own was wrapped around him, the hood pulled up, obscuring his eyes.

Death swung his scythe. As I faded to into the other side, I saw Death sweep the man into his arms, kiss his soundly, and whisper.

'We can go home now, Ianto.'

-  
FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed, please comment. Sorry about the OOC ness, it was adapted for these characters from others. And it is... 1:16 am, here. I might write more in this universe, I have a few ideas, but if no-one will read it, I won't bother. Review and I will give you... WAY better written Janto smut? idk. Please check out my other stories! And Review! 


End file.
